Rachel's Decision
by iluvtheoc928
Summary: Ross and Emily are back together and have worked things out. Rachel and Joey are happy and in love. But what happens when suddenly Rachel starts to feel all her old feelings for Ross again. I suck at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel's Decision**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool summer evening and Rachel Green sat alone in her New York City apartment watching TV and waiting for her boyfriend/roommate to get home.

All of a sudden she heard the door creak open. "Joey?" asked Rachel. "Honey is that you?" "No," said a voice. "It's Monica." Rachel turned in the recliner to face Monica. She then got up. It was hard with her pregnant stomach in the way. "Honey you don't have to get up," said Monica. "You're 6 months pregnant. You should get your rest." "I'm fine," Rachel argued. "What are you doing here anyway?" Monica replied, "I was cleaning out the fridge to make room for new food. I had too much good food that I couldn't waste, so I decided to bring it over here." "Well Joey will be happy," Rachel said. "Where is Joey anyway?" asked Monica. "At an audition," Rachel replied. "He called a little while ago and said he was going to be a little late."

After Monica put the food in the fridge, they went over to sit down on the couch and talk. "Have you heard from Ross lately?" Rachel asked curiously.

Ross and Emily had gotten back together 4 months ago. He's spent the past 3 in London with her. They're planning to move back to New York in a few weeks.

"I just heard from him yesterday actually," Monica replied. "Did he ask about me or his daughter?" Rachel asked.

A few months before the whole Ross and Emily thing, Ross and Rachel had too much to drink and ended up sleeping together. About a month later, Rachel found out she was pregnant. A little while later, Ross and Emily bumped into each other on the street. She had been in town visiting friends. They ended up going out on a few dates and finally got back together. When Ross told her about the whole thing with Rachel and the baby, Emily got upset and didn't think she could trust Ross. But Ross reassured her that nothing will ever happen between him and Rachel ever again. Emily was skeptical about it at first but finally decided that she could trust him with it.

"Yes he did," said Monica. "And I told him you and Joey went to the doctor last week and that the baby is 100 healthy." Ok, good," said Rachel. "So when is he coming home?" Rachel asked excitedly. "I think in about 3 weeks," said Monica. "Well I better get back home. Chandler's probably lonely." "Ok," said Rachel. "I'll see you later." "Bye," said Monica as she got up and walked out the door, back across the hall and into her own apartment.

Rachel struggled to get up off the couch. Just then Joey walked in. He saw her struggling and immediately ran over to help her up. "Thanks Joey," said Rachel as he walked her over to the recliner. He gave her a peck on the head when she sat down. "I'm so sorry I'm late," Joey apologized. "There were so many people there and everyone took forever." "It's no problem Joey," said Rachel. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. I'm taking you out for dinner." "Sounds great," said Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next evening, just as they were getting ready to leave for dinner, Joey heard Rachel crying in the bedroom. He rushed in. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Rachel was sitting on the bed wearing a long black dress. "Look at me," she said. "I know, you're gorgeous," Joey replied. "I look like a whale!" Rachel practically yelled. "You're pregnant," Joey said. "Of course you're going to get bigger." "I'm fat," Rachel sobbed. "I want to be skinny like Jessica Simpson or Britney Spears." "No you don't," Joey replied. "They're just a bunch of skinny whores." "I want to be a skinny whore!" Rachel sobbed. "No you don't," Joey said. "You're gorgeous no matter what. Especially right now. You're pregnant…you have a life growing inside of you. How much more beautiful can you get?" "Aww," said Rachel. "That's so sweet Joey." "Come on, let's get going before we're late," said Joey. He helped Rachel up and they walked downstairs and took a cab to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, down at Central Perk, the rest of the gang was planning on what to do for Rachel's baby shower. "I think it should be a small shower," Monica suggested. "Just a few close friends and of course family." "When and where should we have it?" asked Phoebe. "I was thinking next Saturday at my place," Monica said. "Probably around 2:00." Just then, they heard a very familiar voice. A voice that seemed to never leave them alone and kept coming back randomly from time to time. "Oh…my…god!" said the voice. "A baby shower?!" Janice said. "Who's pregnant?" she asked. "Rachel," replied. Monica. "Well I'll be sure to be there 2:00 Saturday at your place," said Janice. "Actually," said Chandler. "We're only inviting family and close friends." "Oh…my…god," said Janice. "You guys consider me family?! I'll be sure to see you guys next Saturday," Janice said as she walked out of Central Perk. "You know what I've come to realize," said Chandler. "She's like that annoying little fly that buzzes around your head…and no matter how much you swat at it, it never goes away. Then just when you think you've killed it…it comes back for more!" "What are we going to do?!" said Monica. "We can't have Janice there!" "Oh, I have an idea," said Phoebe. "You told Janice that the shower was next Saturday, just change the date and she'll never know." "Why didn't I think of that?!" said Monica. "Because I thought of it first," said Phoebe.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Joey were just getting back home. Rachel waddled into the apartment and went straight to her room to change. Her dress had been bothering her all night. When she came out she said to Joey, "I'm so sick of being pregnant." "You only have a few more months," said Joey. "Joey," said Rachel. "I'm really glad you're here to help me out with everything with the baby. It really means a lot to me." "Rachel," said Joey. "I love helping you out. I love being the one that takes you to the doctor's and is there to experience everything like the first time it kicked. Rachel, I love you more than anything and I'm going to treat this baby like it's my own." "Joey, you have no idea how much that means to me," said Rachel as she started crying a little. Joey then pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest. She lifted her head up and their lips touched and they shared a very passionate kiss.


End file.
